As I Like It
by Blue Icy
Summary: She was labeled Outcast. Kicked out of her school, her home, her country, she flees to the only place where peace will allow her to follow, the states. Three years later, she’s coming back for more. Now it’s her turn to label them.SS
1. Prologue Life of a Outcast

She was labeled Outcast. Kicked out of her school, her home, her country, she flees to the only place where peace will allow her to follow, the states. Three years later, she's coming back for more. Now it's her turn to label them. She is also back for sweet bitter revenge. Watch as she collides with Syaoran Li, the only person who looked passed her flab, and into her heart he went.

Prologue- Life of Outcast

"Have you heard, there's a new student? He's from Hong Kong...isn't that where you're from Dana?" A high pitched preppy voice chirped. I looked ahead of me and frowned. I regretted to look forward, because staring right back at me was Dana Law and Katherine Kaleen.

Dana Law was hell itself to me. She's part of a group called the "in-crowd." And like logical thinking, if you're not in it, you're out of it. You're a outcast. And a outcast is exactly what I am. I most feared Dana. I swear...she's out for blood. My blood...

"Look what we found here Kit. It's big ole' Sakura Kinomoto, the biggest fat blob to ever set foot in Japan. The most useless 300 lb. slab of fat that ever looked me in the eye." Dana's harsh words and crisp tone whipped me. Katherine Kaleen wasn't helping either, her unnaturally high pitch giggles erupted from her throat. I winced visibly.

"Sakura is such a pretty name...unfortunately; you were mixed up with another baby at birth Kinomoto. You're true name is Bertha." Katherine inputted, sticking out her tongue. How disgusting...doesn't she know how many bacteria just entered her mouth, as if there weren't enough! She is a bacterium herself!

"Please...leave me alone today...please..." I pleaded; it was my mother's birthday this very day! I looked forward to going home and baking a cake, waiting for her to come home and we would celebrate...but no...sweet dreams are shattered quickly.

"Isn't it mother geek's birthday today? I suppose you want a break don't you?" Dana asked, her tone softening. I nodded; wow maybe Dana isn't so bad...maybe she's a true person underneath all that make up, sluttish clothes, and cocky behavior...

"Well too bad Kinomoto. Suck it up bitch." NOT. Dana slammed me into a locker. My head ached with throbbing pain. I stared up at her from the ground. Despite the lights glaring down at me, I could easily see Dana's smug smirk.

"Later, my loser." She smiled maliciously and walked away briskly, her heels clicking. And Katherine hurried after her like a dog, oh but not before sticking her disgusting tongue out at me. I felt like headed...I felt dizzy. I...I blacked out...


	2. Chapter 1 Living like a Loser

She was labeled Outcast. Kicked out of her school, her home, her country, she flees to the only place where peace will allow her to follow, the states. Three years later, she's coming back for more. Now it's her turn to label them. She is also back for sweet bitter revenge. Watch as she collides with Syaoran Li, the only person who looked passed her flab, and into her heart he went.

Chapter One – Living like a loser

"Mrs. Kaleen, is she going to be alright?" An unfamiliar voice sounded through my ears. I...felt so bad...tired, and groggy.

"I'm not sure of the poor child. Good thing my daughter Kit and you told me!" Miss...Kaleen?! Katherine's mother, the school nurse. I opened my eyes. Light seared my vision. I blinked...nothing...I blinked again and was surprised. The cutest guy stared back at me. His amber eyes stared directly into me. He has messy chestnut hair that was all over the place, but he was cute!

"Hey, you ok...?" He asked quietly, then looked behind him and yelled. "Mrs. Kaleen, she's awake!" I stared at him with wide eyes. Who was he? Then he caught my stare and glanced away nervously. Oh yeah...who would look at an overweight ugly girl like me?

"W-what happened...?" I tested my voice out with the most typical question a person asks after they blacked out. Hell, I knew what happened, where I am, what I'm doing here. But hey, it's the unwritten rule. He almost glared at me.

"Save your energy woman!" He exclaimed, pushing me back onto the bed as I tried to get up. I glared at him.

"Make me! Anyway...how did I get here?" I questioned again, and this time, he better answer me!

"Oh...I'm new here so Kit Kaleen was kind and was giving me a tour until we spotted you. Kit was worried so I told her to relax, we carried you here but Kit is a but...clumsy so we dropped you once." His tone was soft and kind but I overlooked it. He probably acts nice to me because he pities me! I'm so fat and ugly...yes, I am very self-conscious. Gosh if you looked at me- what the hell? He's friends with Katherine Kaleen! Katherine dropped me...no wonder I have a horrible headache!

"Oh Sakura, you're awake..." Mrs. Kaleen didn't really sound concerned. I didn't expect her to though. Like daughter like mother! I can't believe Mrs. Kaleen hates me because I'm fat. Isn't that like...weightism?! I don't care if that's not a word, it should be one!

"Yes...I'm fine. Thank you Mrs. Kaleen, thank you..." I paused, waiting for the cute dude to help me out but he merely stared at me, with his creepy emotionless thing in his eyes! After 10 seconds I decided I should just leave. I began making my way toward the door, without a second glance back I walked out.

"Syaoran Li." I spun around and stared at the guy. I quirked a brow in confusion. It's my little thing. Dana and the in-crowd call it gay, my mother calls it cute.

"Excuse me?" I waited for him to reply.

"My name is Syaoran Li." He said, looking away, probably bored. I nodded slowly, processing the information. Syaoran Li...sounds like...Jet Li.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." And with that, I was off to home. I feared mother was home before I was. Then I couldn't surprise her with a cake!

The door clicked at I turned my key to the left. I withdrew the key and ran in the house, slamming the door. Oh man, I hope mother isn't home yet! I ran into the middle of the house.

"Mother?" I called out, hoping she wasn't home. I kept on calling for 5 minutes. Eventually, I shrugged it all off and began baking a cake. 2 hours later, a beautiful chocolate cake was in front of me. Nadeshiko was written in purple frosting. I drew a picture of a stick guy on the cake too. I think it's kind of cute! I smiled for the first in a long time. With the cake firmly in my hands, I ran out stairs to mother's room. The plan is, I'll place the cake on her nightstand and when she gets home, I'll lead her to her room and we'll watch a movie together! The door opened, I walked in and...my mom was actually home. She was in her bed, fast asleep.

"Mother...?" I gently shook her. I wanted to say happy birthday! But my mother never moved.

"Mother...Mother? MOTHER!" My green eyes widened. Why wasn't my mother moving?! I knew she was a heavy sleeper but...oh god...I cupped my mouth. Maybe my mother was in deep sleep! Oh god...I ran to the phone and called 911.

The police came. My mother was rushed to the hospital. She was aided. A few hours later, I learned what happened...I knew what her condition was...she was stressed with work. She stopped eating completely. That explained why she was always rushing and pale...I just...can't feel anything. I refuse to cry though. Mother wouldn't want me to be crying. A woman's tear is worth a whole lot more than a man's tear, mother used to say. I wanted to cry though...

Today, I came to school dressed all in black. I mourned for my mother...it was her birthday and...she passed away. She was the only family I had. My father, Fujitaka Kinomoto died on a ship during a storm. My mother was disowned by her parents when she married my father. So I sort of do have relatives...distant ones. My mother had a twin sister. I vaguely remember her name but...I think I recall...Sayuri. My whole family's females have been named after flowers. Sakura means cherry blossom. Sayuri means little lily. And Nadeshiko is a beautiful purple flower.

"Kinomoto..." I froze. If I'm correct, which I am, that's the voice of Ricky Wu...I gave him a side glance and sighed. The nicest person of the in-crowd is Katherine...the meanest is probably Jamie and his girlfriend, Veronica. Ricky is in the middle.

"Listen...I'm not in the mood-"I was cut off short when Rickey slammed me into a locker. He was gentler than Dana but it still hurt.

"I know what happened to your mother, Sakura. Do you expect us to be sympathetic to you?" Ricky questioned, a wicked smirk was placed on his face when my eyes went wide.

"No...I don't expect you to. But...why do you bother me?! If I'm the most pointless flab of fat in the world, why focus on me?!" I started yelling. I had enough of this! I had enough of the in-crowd, enough of them labeling every one and each of us. Who gave them the right to do that? Ricky glared at me and knocked the books out of my hand.

"We make your life hell, period. Once we get rid of you, our school will be perfect." He replied venomously. His tone was laced with ice.

"I'm tired of this! You can't pick on me forever-"

"Just watch us." A smug voice cut in. I glanced behind Ricky and frowned. It was Dana. She wrapped her arms around Ricky and smiled sweetly.

"I heard what happened to your mother, Sakura. I'm DEARLY sorry. I feel at fault since daddy was a slave driver to your mother. He was always whipping her" Dana said, sounding dangerously sweet. I knew something was up...maybe she'd break my left arm this time. 2 years ago, she broke my right arm on purpose and blamed my clumsiness. Even my own mother believed her...

"Sakura, look at me when I'm talking to you." Dana hissed, clearly angered. She threw a punch at me, hitting me in the stomach. I gasped in pain and was knocked over when Ricky tripped me. I fell face down and groaned. Suddenly, my eye sight was unclear and blurry.

"Whoops, I think I accidentally stole Sakura's glasses!" That was the voice of Veronica...the queen of bitches. She's Dana's little sister, yet even more evil than Dana. Everyone began laughing mockingly. I'm guessing Veronica placed the glasses on herself and began mocking me shamelessly...

"Hii! My name is...doh...uh...um...Sakura...K-Kinomoto...I h-have st-stuttering p-problems!" Veronica drawled out drunkenly. At this point...I felt like going in tears but I-I can't! Then that's when I heard a crack. I looked up at saw 4 blurry figures, not 3.

"Sakura..." That is the voice...the voice of...Syaoran Li?! Oh no...he's picking on me?

"Sorry, it seems I stepped on your glasses." He replied, trying to sound innocent. I stared at the blurry figures, horrified. With all my strength, I cried out and ran through them, and ran blindly into the girl's bathroom. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I'm living life as a loser! I'll never fit in. I have no family, no friends, and no life! I-I can't believe Syaoran Li...he joined them...now there is 8 members of the in-crowd...

"Sakura...?" It was Syaoran's voice.

"Go away..." I croaked, hiding my head in my arms.

"Sakura I'm sorry-"

"Just-don't! I don't want to hear it. Please...leave me alone! I'm fine." I cried out, trying to stop sobbing.

"You sure as hell don't look fine! Let me let you clean up! I swear, I didn't break your glasses on purpose. I'm so sorry-"

"Why do you care?" I asked, my icy exterior growing. I'm back to step one, thinking he pities me. He pities a loser so he's helping me!

"I-I just do, ok?" His soft voice came. He began wiping my tears with tissue.

"Y-You're not supposed to even be here! There's a reason why male and female comfort rooms are separated..." I whispered hoarsely. Couldn't he see I wanted to be alone...?

"Heh, that's why it's fun, I'm not supposed to be here." He joked, trying pathetically to break the ice. Instead, he helped me form a new layer of glacier.

"Get away from here! I'm a fat, ugly, stupid, nerdy girl that everyone picks on! I'm a loner, a loser. I live life like a loser. Happy? Now go back to Katherine and the in-crowd!" I cried out. It hurt me...it hurts enough that I'm ugly and fat, but it hurts even more letting him see me cry like a baby.

"Shut up for one moment!" He snapped, I backed up in surprise and stopped crying. Why is he angry with me?! He's the one who broke my glasses! I watched quietly yet angrily as he rubbed his temples.

"Get over yourself. You're overweight and ugly, so? I don't see the point. Stop crying; stop giving them the satisfaction of crying and suffering. They feed off the pain you have. The more pain you have the more evil they get." By the time he stopped preaching me, all my tears were gone. Wow...if I ever want a speech, I'll run to Syaoran Li...

"Ok...I'm over it." I said as I exhaled. It's kind of mind blowing though...he knows I'm fat and he said I'm ugly. And he's not making fun of me...not in my view. He's actually...helping me...incredible.

"Sakura Kinomoto, please hop to the office immediately. I repeat, Sakura Kinomoto. Thank you."

Syaoran's amber eyes stared blankly at the speaker. I stared down at the floor, should I say bye to him? Or...should I just walk out...I want to say bye but I don't want to seem like a nerd that like-

"You should be going now...later Sakura." Syaoran gave me a half smile and began climbing out the window. Wait...

"What are you doing?!" I stared at him with big green eyes. He smiled a full one this time...wow. He looks even more cute with a smile...

"Well you don't expect me to be seen walking out of a girl's bathroom, right? If someone sees me...they'll be all 'OH MY GOD! SYAORAN LI IS A PERVERT!' and crap...so yeah...later!" With that, he swiftly jumped out the window; I was gawking at where he stood. That's a strange boy...a strange boy that attracts me...


	3. Chapter 2 Divided Yet United

**She was labeled Outcast. Kicked out of her school, her home, her country, she flees to the only place where peace will allow her to follow, the states. Three years later, she's coming back for more. Now it's her turn to label them. She is also back for sweet bitter revenge. Watch as she collides with Syaoran Li, the only person who looked passed her flab, and into her heart he went.**  
  


**Chapter 2 – Divided Yet United**

>  
  
At times…I felt like crawling under a rock and maybe…die. Suicide was tempting at times but…I want to live and die normally. No, I don't want Dana to kill me, that's unnatural. Back to the crawling under a rock and dying thing, this is the exact moment I wanted to hide forever.  
  
I walked down the halls which seemed to never end. My destination was the office…of doom! Students made an isle and watched me quietly, dark eyes leered me. But I held my head up high and walked faster…until I heard a shout which sent chills down my spine.  
  
"Kinomoto! Hurry, hurry! My grandmother walks faster than you!" I turned my head to the right and the desire for a shovel emerged. I ignored Dana's shameless assaults on my weight. Yes, I am an obese girl. I ate a lot when I was a child, we all did. But as most kids grew, they ate less. To my left, Veronica stood. I caught only a small glimpse of her. A scathing glare was on her perfect face with massive make up.  
  
"Just because the whole school is here watching you walk doesn't mean you are popular you-you chunky, fleshy deadbeat!" She spat at me and blended into the crowd once more.   
  
"Does someone think they're popular here?" She hissed, I pretended to ignore her being an outcast hurt me deeply…what is she up to? Veronica followed me along the isle. I glared at her and walked faster, almost running. I suddenly halted as a foot stuck out, attempting to trip me. I stared at the owner of the foot. It was Katherine.  
  
"You've got some big feet Katherine. Be careful, you could have tripped me with your clown feet!" I muttered angrily. Katherine was the most stupid girl in the school so she was the only one I fought back with. She's only popular because she's pretty. This is where I started running.  
  
"I have small feet, Loser! I'm size 6! Gosh!" Katherine yelled after me. I began running. I shouldn't pick a fight with them…I ran as fast as I could but soon, I collided with someone. I dropped and was sprawled on the floor, my head…it hurts even more than yesterday. I looked up and caught a glimpse of two shocked burnt sienna orbs. That was the last thing I saw…  
  
"Young man, I have a feeling you knock her out and carry her here now!" A joking voice said.  
  
"B-b-but it was accident…I…err, is she going to wake up soon?" Was that…Syaoran? I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. As usual, mahogany eyes bore into mine.  
  
"Syaoran…" I muttered as I sat up from the hard bed. My head…it felt like Dana threw bricks at me continuously.  
  
"I'm sorry! We keep on bumping into each other though…" He smiled half-heartedly at me. "Are you ok?" He asked, as I stared at him, motionless.  
  
"I-I guess. My head hurts but it'll be fine." I replied, my green eyes still on him. I don't care if I'm staring.  
  
"Good…" he nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. "It's like…destiny that we keep bumping into each other." He mused, staring out of the window, a faraway look in his amber eyes. I blinked in surprise. He also believes in destiny!  
  
"It's surprising…I thought I was the only person who believed in fate/destiny…" I stared at his shocked look.  
  
"Same here, my family thinks people control themselves. I think…some force has planned out our future." He replied cleverly. I nodded along, wanting to know more about him.  
  
"Um…want to tell me more about your-"  
  
"Sakura!" A voice cried, interrupting me. I turned my head and saw a lady run towards me. I believe she's in her mid 30s…she looked blurry in the distance. I haven't gotten my glasses yet too… She threw her arms around me and almost cried. I blinked.  
  
"Hello…do I know you?" I inquired. At this point, Syaoran mouthed 'Later' and slid out of the room, leaving me with this lady…who…looks exactly like my mom!  
  
"Mother!" I hugged her back, tears emerging from my eyes. "I-I…"  
  
"Hush child…" My mother soothed. "I'm…sorry. I'm not your mother darling. I'm your aunt…Sayuri Amamiya." The lady embraced me tighter, tears slowly sliding down her face.  
  
"…Auntie?" I nodded, sobbing and mentally hit myself. I'm such a fool. I saw mother on her death bed, it's impossible for her to be living. The lady hushed me quietly and wiped my tears.  
  
"It's nice to see you…my niece. I found out about your mother…I arrived in Japan one week ago, wanting to visit you and Nadeshiko. It appears I'm shamefully tardy." As we both stood in silence, stuck in an embrace, I felt like a part of my mother was alive.  
  
"Happy late birthday" I murmured. Auntie Sayuri smiled down at me and our new beautiful relationship began.  
  
_As two weeks passed_, I lived with my aunt in our house…the same one mother and I lived in. I grew close to aunt Sayuri. She was my second mother. My life has been a weird adventure. It's an epic story that I've established for 13 years…and I'm damn proud!  
  
**(At School)**  
  
"Hello Syaoran!" I waved cheerfully at him, catching his attention. He ran towards me. "Sakura, what's up?" He questioned sweetly. Over these past two weeks, Syaoran and I've grown close to each other. With his support, Veronica, Dana, Ricky, Katherine, Jamie, and Timmy are pretty much pathetic in my view. Syaoran was like…my hope…my faith that someday, I'll get my revenge from the in-crowd. Ok…that sounds a little bit lame but it's 100 true. After all the hell I've been through, I should repay the in-crowd back.  
  
Syaoran and I walked together to first period, side by side, equal together. It felt so right and it was pure bliss. We seated ourselves right before the tardy bell rang. Our teacher walked in and sat down, beginning to talk.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I'd like to make a few announcements." And there he goes with the eye contact before reading on.  
  
"Several reports have been made to the office of boys walking in the girl's restroom. Sources say Syaoran Li started it" The teacher looked directly at Syaoran, making Syaoran laugh nervously.  
  
"If you're buying lunch today, forget about it. We ran out of food and the company supplying us is being lazy and delaying us. Sources say we ran out of food by…Sakura Kinomoto?" The teacher quirked a stupid eyebrow at me! Students began their mocking laughter and I turned to Syaoran with wide eyes. He shrugged and mouthed 'Forget about it.'  
  
"And last thing, Sakura Kinomoto will no longer attend this school. She will be here for tomorrow and that is it, now take out your homework."  
  
Syaoran tapped me on the shoulder roughly.  
  
"What the hell is that about? You never told me you were going somewhere else!" He exclaimed, purely shock and outraged.  
  
"No, no! I don't know what is going on either…it must be a mistake!" I defended, dreading if it truly is the truth. Who decided I would leave…I can picture the in-crowd yet…do they have the power to do that? Evict me of this school? Actually…Jamie's father is the principal of Coral Junior High, also Coral High.  
  
"Well…you live with your aunt now right?" Syaoran questioned, his brow furrowing together in a thinking manner. I nodded.  
  
"True, true…do you think there is a possibility that my aunt arranged this?"  
  
"Well…yes…possibly or Jamie and the others arranged it…" Syaoran vocalized. A sudden feeling crawled in my stomach. I hope this is all a really stupid misunderstood mistake. Through all my life, the only friend I had was my mother…if I somehow leave this school, I'll lose Syaoran…  
  
"I don't want you to leave…" he whispered dejectedly. I'm touched…touched is a understatement.  
  
"I don't want to leave either…" I returned, my mood just turned upside-down.  
  
**(After school)**  
  
"Auntie Sayuri, I'm home!" I called out, desperately needing my aunt.  
  
"Welcome back Sakura, tell me about your day." She called back, her voice coming closer to me. Auntie came in the room carrying a box…of my clothes.  
  
"W-what is that?" I gulped…I shouldn't make assumptions but I can't help it…  
  
"This is a box of your clothes silly; we have today to pack everything." She replied, smiling warmly like nothing was unnatural.  
  
"B-but…we're not moving right?!" I cried out, oh god…this is the house of where my family lived. This is the town where I met Syaoran. This is the country where I was born! My home is 8139 60th St. Tomoeda, Japan! Auntie Sayuri lost her smile, seeing me in despair.  
  
"Oh…I apologize deeply, dear. I forgot to tell you…oh, I'm so sorry!" Auntie dropped the box and pulled me in a hug.  
  
"It-it's ok…" So…this was the end? I'm moving…no more Syaoran.  
  
"We're going to The States…" I mumbled to myself. Aunt Sayuri had a strange gleam in her emerald eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"You may visit here when you are older, dear." She let go of me and smiled weakly.  
  
"I hate confiscating you from your life…but I hate it even more leaving my 13 year old niece living by herself…not like it's legal." Auntie Sayuri cared for me…that is all that I care for.  
  
"…Thank you for caring Auntie." I stared down to the ground, grateful. Auntie smiled and we both began packing our belongings in silence. We agreed to leave mother and father's possessions here. Whoever will live here can decide what to do with the objects. I couldn't bear taking them with me, along with the sweet memories of mother and father.  
  
**(Next Day)**  
  
I haven't seen Syaoran at first period…he's skipping again. I can't help but think…is he avoiding me? It's silly to assume so…but…I do. I stumbled around to 2nd Period, being giving my farewell shoves from my schoolmates. I didn't mind at all until I heard high heels clicking.  
  
"Kinomoto…" a sly greeting came towards me. I sighed, turning around. But as I disappointedly turned around expecting Dana, my disappointment turned into a jolt.  
  
"S-Syaoran…" My eyes widened as he fished something out of his pockets. It was a delicately wrapped pink box. A white ribbon was neatly tied at the top.  
  
"I…I never got this close to someone before, Sakura. To be honest…you are my first true friend. Knowing you for these past 2 weeks and 2 days has been an honor. Sorry I skipped class again. I know you hate it when I do but I was hunting down a present as your farewell gift…" He flushed, Syaoran Li…cocky, arrogant, yet kind, funny, and idiotic. He was my cute imbecilic friend. I slowly took the pink box from him with a small smile.  
  
"You know you didn't have-"  
  
"But I wanted to." He chirped. I laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you…you are my true friend…no one has ever been this kind to me. I don't even have a gift for you…" I was almost in tears. I blinked my unshed tears out and smiled.  
  
"Can I open it now?" I questioned, curious what he got me.  
  
"Yeah you can…you've got the ability to but no you may not…" He chuckled. "Open it when your plane takes off for The States, ok?" I nodded to his request.  
  
"Will you um…be able to see me off?" I blinked inquiringly.  
  
"You know I will." He replied and that was all I needed to hear. My heart heats up…knowing I truly do have someone who cares besides my auntie. Somehow, him being a friend to me isn't all I want…I want him. But as you look at me, you will as I do doubt I have a chance with Syaoran Li. For now…I will settle and be grateful he and I have our special friendship.  
  
**(At Airport)**  
  
My heart sped rapidly as the clock moved closer to 6:00 P.M. We would take off then. But…Syaoran hasn't arrived yet. After school, I begged my aunt to help me buy Syaoran my farewell gift. 7 minutes later…Syaoran was still unseen. It was 5:48 now. 5:50…where is he?!  
  
"Sakura!" I glanced into the crowd, seeing no one…maybe I imagined it.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry I'm late!" The shout came again. This time, a breathless flushed Syaoran ran through the crowd, he stopped right before me with a small smile.  
  
"Hi…" I muttered, examining him. I took his hand and linked it with a green small bag. "Happy farewell present" I smiled sheepishly as he arched a brow up in confusion.  
  
"Thanks…can I look at it now?" He asked, obviously curious what I bought him. I smirked immorally.  
  
"Yes you can, you have the ability to look at it. But you may not look at it until my plane takes off for The States." Oh, it felt so sweet to use his own words against him and see him gawk.  
  
"Oh…ok." He laughed childishly. I glanced at the clock, 5:55.  
  
"We have five more minutes Syaoran Li…" I mumbled intensely. Syaoran's amber eyes sparked.  
  
"I'll miss you Sakura…but somehow, I know this isn't the last time we'll see each other…whether we like it or not," he smirked, going in his teasing mode.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" I shrugged, trying not to be too emotional. 5:58  
  
"Time flies by when you want all the time you can get…and when you want it to fly, it'll stay there just for the spite of you." Syaoran laughed disappointedly as he stared at me…maybe more directly at my eyes.  
  
"I like your eyes…" he mumbled. "My favorite color is green…" I remained silent as he observed my eyes and as I observed his eyes. They're so intense…hidden secrets are desolated. 6:00…!  
  
"Passengers for flight 68, please come aboard." The announcer spoke to my dismay.  
  
"That's me…" I croaked. Syaoran nodded seriously.  
  
"We…will see each other again." He said, comfortingly. I nodded, speechless. How…do I say goodbye?  
  
"Goodbye Sakura…you're a great friend. Don't ever let jerks bully you for your outer appearance." I looked at into his eyes for the final time.  
  
"Yes…thank you. You're also a great friend…my friend. Steer clear of the in-crowd, boy. Be more social you hermit…that is my final wish." As I finished my last sentence, tears came out, oh joy…  
  
"Goodbye…"He hugged me, I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Sakura! Hurry, we'll miss our flight!" the voice of a hurried aunt Sayuri sounded out. Panic washed through my body.  
  
"Love you…bye!" I broke out of our embrace and ran to our plane; Auntie Sayuri held my hand comfortingly.  
  
**(3rd Person) **  
  
"Love…me?" Syaoran muttered as he watched Sakura hold hands with her aunt and run aboard.  
  
"Love you?!" Sakura angrily slapped herself. "Smart move Sakkie…now Syaoran thinks I like him…ugh!"  
  
The plane began taking flight. 10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1.  
  
The plane was in the air, destination is The United States of America.  
  
Syaoran stared at the green bag. He sat down on the ground, ignoring the stares and glares of people at the airport. He slowly looked in the bag and drew out a brown teddy bear. A scarlet ribbon was tied around its neck and a card was in its hand, sewn on. Syaoran opened the card wider out of curiosity.  
  
"We're now divided…yet united." He read out loud, smiling after. He then blinked in surprise and muttered "Fate…" Syaoran held the bear closer and he reminisced of Sakura.  
  
**(On plane)**  
  
Sakura sighed dejectedly as she stared out the window; her aunt was sleeping so she was utterly bored and sad. But a sudden jolt entered her body and she smiled sadly. Her hand reached into her pockets and withdrew a pink box out. She slowly slid the lid off and stared inside at the breath taking jewelry. A pair of pink flowery earrings. A silver chained locket. And there was a tiny piece of paper, no doubt a small note. She opened it hastily, wondering what he wrote.  
  
"Though we are divided…we are somehow united." She read out loud, shocked beyond belief.  
  
"Fate…" she muttered and smirked at this ironical situation.  
  
**Blue Icy** – Hiyo! I'd like to apologize if I made any more typos; I'm too lazy and tired to check. I've been working on this for hours and relieved that I'm finally done. If someone thinks the whole scene at the airport is corny, suck it up. ) If you enjoyed it, yay!  
  
**Special Thanks to** –  
  
**Reviewers of Prologue** - sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE Awai-umi Black-Fire-Daragon-15 Sieg1308 Princess Krystal01 Linda mysticalflame lilsakura INVU4URAQT FungiFungusRayne aznyugiangel FLiPguRL219 heheangel kisses paula wang Rockershimo Shigumi Kimiko5 Kagome21 kawaii lil cherrypink245 Lady Mystic Saria Stefanie Johnson kawaiitenshisakura and Karana  
  
**Reviewers of Chapter One** - heheangel kisses Kimiko5 Carmela-chan Sieg1308 INVU4URAQT Meow-Fairy Lady Mystic Saria Princess Krystal01 guardgurl123 Stefanie Johnson Lotus Dreams Saphir Kitsune Youkai Girl kawaiitenshisakura Viky Wolf Blossom Kagome21 aznyugiangel kura52 FanficPixie Dana De Birdie AnimeObsessionFantasy Book Lover990 and Spring Turkey  
  
Thanks a lot to you all who took the time to review. It means a LOT to me. To be honest, I wouldn't have updated if I didn't get this much reviews. Again, THANK YOU!  
  
And yes its **true**- Dana De Birdie is the real Dana Law. I also used her in my other fic called Pure Bliss.  
  
Expect a next update in a few days or so. I'll try to finish most of my homework at school and type more at home. Thank you for reading, _Blue Icy signing off, not caring about typos and grammar_ )  
  



	4. Chapter 3 Cerise Huang

**She was labeled Outcast. Kicked out of her school, her home, her country, she flees to the only place where peace will allow her to follow, the states. Three years later, she's coming back for more. Now it's her turn to label them. She is also back for sweet bitter revenge. Watch as she collides with Syaoran Li, the only person who looked passed her flab, and into her heart he went.**  
  


**Chapter 3 – Cerise Huang**

  
  
What waits before me…? More haters at my new school probably. I sighed. Syaoran was so nice to me…I wonder if someone else might…well, might be similar. I hope they look past this flab, this ugliness and…be my friend.  
  
"Sakura darling, we're now here at our home." Auntie Sayuri gestured toward a big yellow house after parking her car. I almost gasped. It was huge…but it looked so…welcoming also. I kept silent though; nervous of whom I'll be living with, nervous of…my new school. A hand placed itself on my shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"You'll fit in here darling." I nodded, not trusting my voice. I feel so overwhelmed…  
  
"Now let's go in." Auntie led me in the house by my shoulders. As I stepped in, I saw two pairs of eyes on me. I saw a man, supposedly my uncle. He had warm eyes, despite the icy cold color.  
  
"Hello. I…I have a niece…" he muttered to himself, looking in joy. My eyes widened. Joy…? Oh yeah…most adults don't care about my weight. I nodded. Then I glanced over at the other pair of eyes. I gulped, looking him up and down. He had messy chestnut hair that was all over the place and royal cerulean eyes. I blinked, looking him over again. I can definitely say he's cute but…he's my cousin…I think. A slow smile spread on his face as he stared into my eyes.  
  
"Hi. I am Akira Huang." He had this unusual warmth around him, making me feel comfortable. I thought…for a moment that he might mock me.  
  
"Akira is your step-cousin." Uncle explained.  
  
"Step-cousin?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Akira, show Sakura to her room." Auntie ordered a sly smile on her face. I blinked. Sly smile…?  
  
"I'll show you to your room." Akira grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. I gulped. This is my step-cousin and I'm all…googly around him. Maybe it's just the uncomfortable-ness.  
  
I stood stiff like stone. My room…it's pink. Everything is pink…how disgusting. I glanced over at Akira. If I want to be true friends with him, I should…act cool, right?  
  
"It's pink…" I vocalized. Akira blinked and smiled.  
  
"Like it? I thought you would well…since you're a girl." Akira muttered, starring down, a small smile on him. I arched a brow.  
  
"You…did you decorate my room? By the way you're speaking, it seems as if-"  
  
"Yeah…sorry, I thought all girls liked pink." Akira almost frowned, I could tell. I'm so rude…  
  
"Hey…are you sexist then?" I questioned, praying he laughs and the tension will be gone. Akira's eyes widened, he looked horrified. I smirked as a look of recognition flickered in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that dear cousin!" He defended, raising his hands in the air in a silly surrendering gesture. I glared teasingly at him.  
  
"Oh…ok, I did mean it that way! Now are you happy?" Akira questioned, I just felt so warm and welcomed.  
  
"Yes…I'm happy."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about yourself? I'd like to know more about my cousin." Akira suggested. We both sat down on my horrible pink bed. We talked for hours…we talked of a million things. The things ranged from old dirty socks to stars. Eek, that was a horrible example. Now let me rephrase…the things ranged from romance to war.  
  
"Did…you have a boyfriend in Japan?" Akira asked slyly. I shook my head rapidly.  
  
"Were you drugged?! No way would someone want to date me!" I screamed at him and continuously hit him lightly with my pillow. Akira laughed.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, and no, I'm certainly not drugged! I'm so under aged!" Akira scolded me for my twisted mind. I laughed lightly. After a while, our laughing died down.  
  
"But…what about that Syaoran Li guy?" A mysterious glint was in his eyes…or maybe it was the lighting. His question caused me to hit him harder with the pillow. Suddenly, Akira grabbed the pillow from my grip and threw it across the room. I stared at him, huffing, he ruined my fun!  
  
"No, seriously." Akira said and shortly laughed. Guess the fool couldn't help it…aw hell, I'm even laughing. Our goofiness died out quickly.  
  
"Um…Syaoran Li would never like me…hey, that rhymes!" I cried out joyfully, changing the subject. Throughout the whole day, Akira would always bring up Syaoran in our conversation. It was odd…but it gave me the excuse of hurting Akira. Heehee, I love him and all but a girl has got to have her fun once in a while right? And…I haven't had much fun for a LONG time!  
  
How could I? I was always busy fussing over my mother. She's a workaholic…not that I blame her. For her ways, I've got clothes and food! I was busy running away from Dana and the gang also. It truly hurt, knowing day after day I would always go home as a loner…as an outcast. Nothing went the way I liked it…I want to be accepted, I want to have fun, and I want my worries to wash away. Is that to much to ask for? Is it so hard for me to have my ways…as I like it?  
  
(**Three Years Later**)  
  
What I didn't know that after one whole year, I would have my ways. As.I.Like.It.  
  
"Cerise!" a person cried out through the crowd. I knew the voice. It was my best friend, my cousin, my dear Akira, partner in crime! I slightly slid my shades off.  
  
"How was French class?" I inquired, seeing he learned something new. Cerise…? What the hell if that? But it seems my message hasn't gotten to him. It was the annoying, roaring crowd in the hallway.  
  
"Sakura, will you eat lunch with me?!" A person cried out, I ignored them, my eyes scanning for Akira, who unfortunately was lost in the crowd.  
  
"Sakura, I need some advice on boys! Help me?"  
  
"Sakura, love your hair, where did you get it done?"  
  
"Where'd you buy your clothes Sakura?"  
  
"Whoa, have you lost weight? You look great!" The last shout out made me cringe. Then I smirked. Sure as hell I lost some weight! When I was 13 years old, I weighed 158 pounds, it was horrifying. As a year past by, I weighed around 120, with the help of Akira. I was being bullied on my first day of East Creek Junior High. But student's teasing of me quickly died out as Akira stepped forward. Ironically, he was part of the in-crowd. He was like…Jamie! But instead of being the cruelest, Akira was super nice!  
  
After Akira fixed me up like diamonds, students crowded around me. Of course as you can imagine, I was truly in rage. Akira helped me get revenge on those stupid popularity-craved fools. It felt sweet, as I liked it.  
  
Finally, Akira reached me and grabbed my arm. Leading me away from the crowd. The stupid fools didn't notice and were crowding around nothing. Akira leaned against a locker and smirked.  
  
"The fools don't know…" I nodded, staring intently at Akira. Without him…I would be a big fat blob that was ugly…extremely ugly. I felt grateful but couldn't express my words. On impulse, I leaped at him and pulled him in an embrace. Akira threw me a surprised glance. I smiled.  
  
"Thanks…" I muttered. His blue eyes were clear and clearly confused.  
  
"For what, Cerise…?" Akira inquired…again with the Cerise! I pulled away from him and stared him down.  
  
"What the hell is a Cerise?!"  
  
"…You." He mumbled. I quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I know your name is Sakura, cherry blossom. Since today was my first French class, I asked my teacher what your name in French would be." He explained, smiling sheepishly. I laughed.  
  
"Cerise. Isn't that a bit too short?" I inquired, it did sound short! Too short…  
  
"Yeah…Fleur De Cerise is Cherry Blossom in French. That is obviously way too long so I took cherry from it. Clever of me, huh?" Akira nudged me comically. I smirked.  
  
"Clever? You mean clumsy you!" I reached my hand out and knocked 2 heavy books out of Akira's hands, and right after that, the look on Akira's face yelled, 'Run, fool!' I did what I read. I ran for my dear life.  
  
I squealed as I slammed the door shut. Stupid Akira!  
  
"Open up! I have every right to be in there, fille stupide!" Akira banged on the door viciously.  
  
"Meow! Sounds like this kitty is having a hissy fit!" I laughed teasingly as my remark earned even harder bangs.  
  
"You better open up now! If you do, I'll hurt you less!" Akira yelled, returning my tease.  
  
"Sakura!" Auntie Sayuri gasped as she ran into the room.  
  
"Open that door right now or Akira will break it down!" She cried, imagining the possible damage. I quickly muttered sorry and flung the door open. Unfortunately, stupid Akira chose that moment to ram into the "door." He slid on the ground and moaned.  
  
"Stupid door! Stupid fille!" Fille? Now what the hell is he learning these days?! Oh yeah…**girl** in French, maybe I should learn some so I can counter him.  
  
"Akira! Are you alright?" Auntie rushed over to Akira. He did look a bit dizzy…  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked, I admit I'm concerned now. I kneeled down to Akira.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sor-eek!" That little monster pulled me down on the ground. I glared at him as we both lay on the ground, how sad. I hear chuckling and my eyes quickly traced the person. It was uncle Kenshiro. I sighed and sat up, Akira following my moves.  
  
"You two are so amusing." Auntie and uncle laughed at us. Akira sighed. But I finally noticed something. I cocked a brow.  
  
"Why are you two home so…early?" I asked, suspicious. Their laughter died down.  
  
"Well…we were home arranging a few things. Why don't we all go to the family room, sit down, and talk?" Auntie Sayuri led us to the family room. Uncle Kenshiro remained standing up and starring at us all. Auntie sat down on a arm chair and I seated myself next to Akira in the two-seater. Uncle Kenshiro smiled a bit; a trace of worry was evident on his face.  
  
"Well…mainly, this involves you two." He said, my interest was piqued. I nodded, urging him to go on.  
  
"It hurt Sayuri when she had to tear you away from Tomoeda, Sakura. It must have been awful for you, leaving your friends, your home, your town, and your country. Sayuri and We've been planning this for a while and…" he paused, glancing at Sayuri. Uncle Kenshiro excused himself and disappeared going up the stairs. Akira and I turned our attention to auntie Sayuri.  
  
"Kenshiro and I bought two tickets to Tomoeda, Japan. Who wants to go?" She asked, smiling nervously. I gasped and Akira's eyes slightly widened. Silence washed over the room. I gulped.  
  
"W-why?" I asked, breaking the silence. Auntie was surprised this time.  
  
"Why not? Do you not want to return home, for a visit I mean?" She waited for my reply. I couldn't believe this. If I do go home…I-I might meet Dana and the others…but I might also meet Syaoran! I glanced at Akira, he was silent and looking down.  
  
"Do you mean…Sakura and I are going to Japan?" He spoke up for the first time. Auntie nodded. I felt like…crying in joy and screaming in agony. I had a tough life in Japan, do I really want to go? I…I just don't know.  
  
"Excuse me…I must think about this." I ran up my room, confused. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in…" I sighed. The door creaked open and Akira jumped in, a joyful expression showing.  
  
"Japan, Japan! Sweet Japan, here we come!" He exclaimed in monotone, pretending to be happy as he suspiciously examined me.  
  
"What?" I inquired, almost twitching in annoyance.  
  
"What?!" He questioned me back. I glowered.  
  
"No!" I yelled, knowing he was lingering around. Waiting for the right moment to pounce the question on me. What question you ask? This question; so, want to go to Japan?  
  
"Why not?" He whined.  
  
"Because!" I retorted, turning away from him.  
  
"Because why?" He turned me back to look at him.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Sorry, I don't make idiots!"  
  
"Well-well…sorry…" Akira mumbled. He hugged me.  
  
"Why don't you want go?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Sakura…" he sighed, probably thinking I'm pointless. I gave in.  
  
"I just…fear that I'll bump into _Dana, Veronica, Ricky, Timmy, Katherine, or_ _Jamie_…" I mumbled, feeling cowardly. I was a girl full of pride. Akira scoffed.  
  
"So what if you do? Not that I'm saying you will, but if you do, what can they do to you?" He questioned, making me look him in the eyes.  
  
"Ridicule me." I quickly answered. Akira laughed.  
  
"No they won't. What's there to make fun of? Look at yourself!" Akira dragged me to my person-length mirror. He stared at me, and I stared at me.  
  
"What do you see?" He questioned.  
  
"The same old chubby, ugly, loner, easily-intimidated girl who's not worth it to beat up but fun to anyway." I replied in monotone. Akira pinched me.  
  
"Ow!" I yelped, aiming a punch at him. He stuck his tongue out.  
  
"It's either you're drugged or you're blind." He retorted, I was about to throw back an insult but he hugged me.  
  
"I see a beautiful, skinny, cute, sweet, adorable, drop dead, foxy gal." Akira winked. I burst out laughing.  
  
"And you say I'm drunk!" I continued laughing, silly fool he is!  
  
"It's true!" He defended. I nodded.  
  
"Uh-huh…and I just saw a retired man flying on jetpacks and biting in an apple whiz by." The sarcasm was obvious but Akira chose to ignore me.  
  
"Really? Awesome!" He cried happily. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Back to topic, there's nothing for them to ridicule about you." He said. I doubted his words though.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"What about your lover boy?" Akira questioned me, I never seen him this serious before.  
  
"_Excuse me_?"  
  
"**Syaoran Li.** Don't you want to see him? To hold him? To kiss him?" His first question was serious, but he slowly slipped into a teasing high pitched tone as he asked the other ones. I crunched my face in disgust.  
  
"You creepy, Akira."  
  
"Thank you!" He exaggerated his bow. I muffled a giggle.  
  
"Revenge!" Akira suddenly cried out. I looked away uninterested.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Revenge! Don't you want to go back to Japan to have your revenge with the ever-so-popular-in-crowd?" I rolled my eyes. There he goes again with the Japan thing.  
  
"Akira!" I whined.  
  
"Sakura!" He whined.  
  
"Akira!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
This continued on for several minutes.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
"FINE! I'LL GO! HAPPY?!" I screamed.  
  
"Very!" Akira smiled and hopped out girlishly. I frowned.  
  
"Stupid Japan…like hell I'll ever be on a plane to there."  
  
I stared out the window. I cannot I believe I'm on the plane to Japan! It's been so freaking soon!  
  
"From the way auntie Sayuri and uncle Kenshiro pushed us on the plane, you'd think they wanted to rid us from them quickly." I muttered to Akira, I glanced at him to find him sleeping. I groaned.  
  
"I'm so alone!" I cried out.  
  
"Shut up!" A stewardess yelled. I grumbled and my thoughts drifted off to Japan and what I might meet there. At some point, I fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up, Cerise!"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I grumbled and pushed Akira out of my face.  
  
"What…?" I asked, feeling all groggy and disgusting.  
  
"We're in Japan right now." My eyes widened. I sprung off my seat. During this, I guess my necklace fell off my neck. Akira bent down to pick it up.  
  
(**Third Person**)  
  
"What's this?" he asked slyly. Sakura reached for it and Akira held it higher. She sighed.  
  
"Give me that stupid locket back. We have to go." Sakura felt cranky and she quickly snatched it out of Akira's hand. She ran out the plane quickly with anticipation, Akira following closely behind.  
  
"By the way, where are we staying at?" Sakura inquired, not bothering to look at Akira.  
  
"In a house." Sakura threw her head back and glared at Akira.  
  
"Honestly, I have the address in my pocket, too lazy though." Sakura 'hmphed' and they walked silently.  
  
"Are you ok…?" Akira asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Sorry for worrying you and being rude. I just…it's hard." Sakura was walking with her head down. Akira looked ahead and smiled.  
  
"No problem-look, it's our house!" Akira exclaimed happily. Right when Sakura looked up, she slammed into a guy. Both collided and fell down harshly on the ground after the impact. Sakura blinked and stared at the guy.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" He snapped, picking himself up and began walking away. Sakura shook her head and quickly walked after him, grabbing his arm. He winced.  
  
"If you watched where you were going, you would easily dodge me, so don't blame me, punk." She hissed, the cranky feeling deep within her still. Suddenly, she noticed the guy's arm was bleeding, the one she was squeezing.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm sorry-AKIRA!" Sakura yelled, and Akira ran toward them, he shot a look at the guy and turned to Sakura.  
  
"What are you doing with this stranger?!"  
  
"Shut up, Akira. Where's our house? This guy needs help, his arm is bleeding."  
  
"Who says I'll go in your house?" The guy inquired. Sakura scowled at him.  
  
"You better if you don't want a stupid infection…" Sakura dragged the guy into their house, not even noticing what it looked like. She took a cloth from the cabinet and wiped the blood off his arm, cleaned it, and bandaged it. The guy stared at her while she did the process.  
  
"Thanks…" he muttered, losing the mean exterior.  
  
"What's your name?" Sakura asked, curious and couldn't help herself.  
  
"**Syaoran Li**…and you are…?" Sakura refrained a gasp. _Syaoran…__Syaoran…__Syaoran…__Syaoran…_ "I'm…I'm-"  
  
"Cerise Huang." Syaoran and Sakura turned to Akira, leaning against the wall and smirking. Syaoran turned back to Sakura. He checked his watch and quickly got up from his chair.  
  
"I-I've got to go, thank you!" Syaoran stuttered and ran out of their house. Sakura gawked after him. She turned to Akira.  
  
"Why'd you tell him a fake name?!"  
  
"I've got a plan, just follow me and it'll be successful." Akira replied, smiling slyly. Sakura examined him, clearly suspicious.  
  
"Right…" she muttered. She finally took notice of this house.  
  
"This is strangely familiar…" She muttered, collecting her thoughts and digging deep into her memories.  
  
Akira smiled dryly.  
  
"You certainly are the Queen of Dense…  
  
1…  
  
2…  
  
3…  
  
4…  
  
5…  
  
6…  
  
7…  
  
8…  
  
9…  
  
10…  
  
"Oh my god! This is my old house!"  
  
**Blue Icy** –  
  
**mysticalflame** : Sorry, lol. I know you expected Tomoyo to be there to help Sakura and yeah but she's not. I was planning on doing it first but…it seems so typical to choose Tomoyo, you know? Also, I just have a hard time writing about Tomoyo so she's naturally not in some of my fictions. Sorry again, you can live without her though, right?  
  
**Phantom Poet** : I believe this chapter may have answered your questions.  
  
**FLiPguRL219** : I never read that book ; I got Sayuri from my mind, lol. I was thinking of flowers in Japanese so yeah…  
  
**Fanficpixie** : Sorry to disappoint you Hannah :P This obviously answers your questions lol  
  
**Spring Turkey** : :/ I think you overlooked it ; Your name was at the very end. I wouldn't dare forgot to thank you :  
  
**Sarah the original** : O.O You read my mind. I was planning in the first place to make her come back 3 years later, OMG! I bet you know the rest of my fic…_shhhhh_ don't tell anyone :P  
  
**Lady Mystic Saria** : Interesting fic you have there : I haven't finished reading it yet though. When I'll find the time, I'll review Keep up the good work.  
  
**Ok-** This took a long time to update…sadly, I wrote all this in one day ; And yep…it was today, 10/19/04. Lol, silly me. Sorry for keeping the wait. I hope the length makes up for it.  
  
Now time for the thanks :  
  
Special thanks to my lovely reviewers : **kura52, Dana De Birdie, aznyugiangel, AnimeObsessionFantasy, guardgurl123 , kawaiitenshisakura, Pink Babi, kaoru104, Princess Krystal01, bennie babbie, Lotus Dreams, mysticalflame, INVU4URAQT, Phantom Poet , Book Lover990 , Viky , FLiPguRL219, sTaR zZz, Carmela-chan, stefanie Johnson, Kimiko5, the nadja, Fanficpixie, Sieg1308, Spring Turkey, Sarah the original, heheangel kisses, Lady Mystic Saria, Karana, paula wang, and lilsakura . : Thank you all! Your reviews are the only reason why I'm still updating. Thank you a lot!****  
  
Have fun reading and please excuse my grammar, typos, and spelling errors. I'm rushing to upload this and my beta reader is busy : /  
  
****I love you all**- l8R!  
  



	5. Chapter 4 Syaoran Li

**She was labeled Outcast. Kicked out of her school, her home, her country, she flees to the only place where peace will allow her to follow, the states. Three years later, she's coming back for more. Now it's her turn to label them. She is also back for sweet bitter revenge. Watch as she collides with Syaoran Li, the only person who looked passed her flab, and into her heart he went.  
  


Chapter 4 – Syaoran Li

**  
  
"This is where you lived?" Akira looked around, a smile spreading on his face.  
  
"It feels all warm and cozy here, Cerise." Sakura nodded, she was dazed. Then she hit Akira right side-up.  
  
"You should have told me!" She grumbled, then continued on…absorbing up this moment.  
  
"When I was living here…it felt so right. But now, my real home is with you guys…" She stated, walking around examining the house's contents. Akira watched her closely.  
  
**

(Next Week)

**  
  
"So this is Coral High." The school is freakishly huge! I scooted closer to Akira, my only comfort. He laughed.  
  
"You are so chicken! You're a chicken princess!" Akira teased, still laughing. I cannot believe him!  
  
"I can't help but feel…nervous, you know? Like in those movies, ugly and fat girls get skinny and gorgeous. Then they develop this confident feeling and they act all that. But…I'm the opposite." I looked up as Akira placed a hand on my shoulder; his royal eyes looked into mine.  
  
"Sakura…I don't understand why you're nervous. You're beautiful, girlie. You're amazing…intelligent, witty, clever, sly, gorgeous, fantast-"  
  
"Alright, alright, alright! Geesies!" I laughed. Akira smiled.  
  
"Be proud, and hold your head up high. Act royal and they all will treat you royal." I nodded at his advice. I took his arm and ran inside the building. I stopped abruptly as I felt hundreds of eyes on me.  
  
"Did I ever mention there's supposed to be over one thousand students here…? Akira laughed as I glared at him. I stared back at all of them. Some girls were glaring at me. Well guess what? I glared back.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I inquired, notice my curtness. The girls looked down, did I intimidate them? I turned back to Akira and he winked.  
  
"Stop winking fool…" I muttered, embarrassed that he winked at me in front of one thousand students.  
  
"Have you heard that there are two new students? They're from The States...isn't that where you're from Dana?" A high pitched preppy voice chirped.  
  
I looked ahead of me and frowned. I regretted to look forward, because staring right back at me was a purple curly haired girl and a blonde preppy girl.  
  
**"Have you heard, there's a new student? He's from Hong Kong...isn't that where you're from Dana?" A high pitched preppy voice chirped. I looked ahead of me and frowned. I regretted to look forward, because staring right back at me was Dana Law and Katherine Kaleen.**  
  
"Ugh…my head hurts." I held my grip tighter on Akira, staring at the two girls. I'm guessing Dana Law and Katherine Kaleen. Dana shot an annoyed look at Katherine.  
  
"Finally, you guessed! Ok first, I wasn't from Hong Kong, Mexico, England, Korea, Africa, Australia, Canada, Iceland, Greenland, Norway, Sweden, or Finland." Dana muttered angrily.  
  
"**Woo, it's the psycho bitch.**" I quickly covered my mouth. Why the hell did I just say that?! My eyes widened as Dana and Katherine walked towards me, the same sly look on their faces. I glanced at Akira; he was silent the whole time.  
  
"Who is that? I know they're part of the in-crowd by the way they walk with…'authority' but…exactly who?" Akira inquired, glancing over them quickly. I glanced over them also, making sure they saw me examine them.  
  
"Dana Law is the Lavender curls, Katherine Kaleen is the Blondie." I replied, keeping my eyes on them, cautiously.  
  
"Hello…" Dana drawled out, smiling sweetly, dangerously sweet. I stared at her, trying not to show my emotions. I feel scared almost, but just almost.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kitty!" Katherine cried out perkily…I wish I could hit her right on that moment and spot…but, it would ruin the plans. I stayed put.  
  
"I'm Dana Law; we're part of the in-crowd." Dana rubbed the fact in. How…annoying.  
  
"I'm Akira Huang." Akira smirked at the two girls. They smiled and giggled with fakery. Dana quirked a brow at me.  
  
"And you are?" I wanted to say, '_none of your business_!' But then…she didn't recognize me…I glanced at Akira and smiled.  
  
"Cerise Huang." I replied, smiling fakery, and being obvious about it. Dana smiled sugary…too sugary for her own good, not like she has any.  
  
"Want to hang out with us? You two seem cool and just fit for us!" Dana grabbed my arm as Katherine grabbed Akira's arm, dragging us to who knows where!  
  


**(Classroom 13)**

  
  
"Hello sexy" Someone shouted out. I glanced around the room. A group of 10 people stood there, posing…urgh, I can't stand this. It seems like they recruited more people in the crowd.  
  
"Hey guys! This is Akira and Cerise." Dana smiled and spoke kindly, if I never knew her, I'd think she's nice. I stared at them all. I see Timmy, Katherine, Dana, Rickey, Veronica, and Jamie…I don't know the other four.  
  
"Hi!" Everyone said in sync. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I cannot believe they are acting nice to me…or…have they changed?  
  
"Akira, Cerise, this is Timmy, Rickey, Veronica, Jamie, Lexy, Chris, Tess, and Tomoyo." Dana pointed to each person as she said their names. All I can say is they look snobby. Lexy was smiling flirtingly with Akira. Chris winked at me. Tess eyed Akira carefully. And Tomoyo was staring at her crimson nails, uninterested with neither Akira nor me.  
  
A boy walked in the room, setting his books on a desk, he sat down and begins to read. Everyone instantly glared at him, excluding Akira and me of course. Why are they glaring at him? The boy's eyes looked up.  
  
"Yes?" He inquired, clueless. Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
"Get out of here! You're contaminating our air of coolness! **GET OUT!** You dinky little nerd!" Chris threw a fairly thick book at the guy. The guy ran away, clearly scared. I cannot…believe them…  
  
"**_What the hell was that?!_**" I yelled out. Dana glanced at me, and then continued tending her nails.  
  
"Sorry about that, some nerds just can't get enough of us. He shouldn't have been in this room. It's not even class time!" She rolled her eyes, the others nodded, agreeing. I was overwhelmed with rage.  
  
"If it's not even class time…why are you here?" I asked, calmly. But calm was the last thing I was feeling right this moment. I take back what I said before, they haven't changed. It's the same old same old. No one can ever change…  
  
"Why should we not be here? We are the in-crowd. We rule the school." Tess smiled lazily. She gave a high five to Lexy. I was at the point of screaming at their ignorance when Akira tugged at my shirt. I frowned and followed him out of the classroom.  
  
"Don't start a fight yet, they'll be aware you hate them-"  
  
"I cannot believe them! Can I attack Dana's face?" I begged. Akira smiled slightly.  
  
"When we find a perfect opportunity. Try to stay calm Sakura…" Akira then walked away. I glared at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Walking away from me when I'm not done interrogating you!" I screamed and I chased him down the halls. I think I knocked some guy over, oh well. I apologized anyway. Oh, Akira turned at a corner…urgh…  
  
"Kill you!" I shouted as the chase continued.  
  
**

(Third Person)

**  
  
Syaoran rubbed his head; some crazy psycho knocked him over as she ran after a guy, probably her boyfriend. He shook his head.  
  
"I shouldn't put too much thought into this." He slipped his hands in his pockets and continued walking.  
  
"**Syaoran**!" He looked ahead, his eyes dreading what he saw. Katherine, Dana, Lexy, Tess, Veronica, and Tomoyo were running towards him.  
  
"HI!" They shouted as they latched onto his arm. He sighed as he was attacked with questions.  
  
"Do I look fat in this skirt?" Syaoran glanced at Katherine's skirt. It was mini and barely covered her ass. "No." He lied.  
  
"Are you excited about the new students? They look ultra cool!" Dana busted out. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am excited." He said his lie in monotone.  
  
"Has Timmy talked to you about me yet? I think he likes me!" Syaoran stared at the shrieking Veronica.  
  
"Yes, he likes you." He lied, again.  
  
"Did you miss me, Syao?" Lexy pushed herself right in front of Syaoran, ready to hug him. He cringed, pushed her back.  
  
"Yes, I fortunately missed you." He replied, referring to the hug.  
  
"I feel lonely tonight, Ricky dumped me! Want to date me, Syaoran?" Tess asked, a hopeful spark alighted her aura filled eyes. Syaoran was about to say 'No, I'm busy.' But Tomoyo butted in.  
  
"Hello?! No, you bitch! Syaoran is kicking it with me tonight." Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck, hanging off him. Syaoran glared down at her.  
  
"Please get off me, Tomoyo. You're heavy." After 10 seconds, she was still gripping him. He sighed and shoved her off with ease. He walked around calmly, his hands still in his pockets. Giggles were heard behind him. And the girls were teasing Tomoyo, saying,  
  
"He's playing hard to get!"  
  
"Got some damn fine catch there Tomoyo…fine ass!"  
  
Syaoran grumbled, sickened by the high maintenance interferences. Interferences of his life.  
  
**

(4th Period)

**  
  
Sakura glanced at the clock. Her jade orbs followed the teacher, then back to the clock.  
  
"Miss Huang, please stop glancing at the clock. You must pay attention to class!" The teacher spoke up, then returning to teaching. Akira snickered. Sakura was too tired to glare at him.  
  
**BRRRIIINGGG** "Ok, homework is page 356, 56-70, Evens, and page 467, 3-81, odds. Class dismissed."  
  
"More like class is dissed." Akira jokes about the homework. "Who does he think he…blah, outrageous homework is all I can say!"  
  
"Good." Sakura replied, walking ahead, uninterested.  
  
"S-Sakura?" Akira ran after her, worry portrayed him.  
  
"Nothing." She replied in monotone, knowing he was about to ask, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Sakura!" Akira whined. She twitched.  
  
"Akira!" She countered.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Akira!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Akira!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Akira!"  
  
"Akira!"  
  
'Crap' came out of Akira's mouth. Sakura laughed and slapped him silly.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Akira!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Oof!" Akira blinked, and looked questionably at Sakura. She broke the whining war!  
  
"Gasp…" Akira said, staring at the collision. Some guy was on top of Sakura. Akira shoved him off her.  
  
"You ok Sak -"  
  
"Sorry!" Sakura spoke towards the guy, dusting dirt off her. The guy lifted his head up and frowned.  
  
"You, again. Didn't I tell you to watch where you're going?" Syaoran asked, clearly annoyed with running into her. Sakura puffed, angry, her eyes never left the mahogany orbs.  
  
"Syaoran Li, is this a way to treat the girl who saved your life? Stalk her, bump into her, getting caught, and blaming her?!" Sakura stood up and kicked him. She walked away, hungry. Akira gave Syaoran the eye and trailed after her.  
  
Once he reached her, he grinned.  
  
"You go girl!" Sakura stared at him. Her look portrayed, 'Akira, you creepy.' Then she suddenly blinked, did a double take at Syaoran as she spun around.  
  
"That was Syaoran!" Akira laughed.  
  
"Dur!" Akira continued laughing. Sakura sighed. This is outrageous…the boy who she was thinking of for 3 years straight…finally runs into her. Yet…they are so distant.  
  
'Where is our friendship? Did it disappear along with me when I entered that damned airplane?' Sakura fingered her silver locket that was tucked smugly behind her shirt. A smile grazed her lips.  
  
**"I…I never got this close to someone before, Sakura. To be honest…you are my first true friend. Knowing you for these past 2 weeks and 2 days has been an honor. Sorry I skipped class again. I know you hate it when I do but I was hunting down a present as your farewell gift…" He flushed, Syaoran Li…cocky, arrogant, yet kind, funny, and idiotic. He was her cute imbecilic friend. Sakura slowly took the pink box from him with a small smile.  
  
Her hand reached into her pockets and withdrew a pink box out. She slowly slid the lid off and stared inside at the breath taking jewelry, a pair of pink flowery earrings. A silver chained locket.  
  
"Love you?!" Sakura angrily slapped herself. "Smart move Sakkie…now Syaoran thinks I like him…ugh!"  
  
"…you're a great friend. Don't ever let jerks bully you for your outer appearance." She looked at into his eyes for the final time.  
  
"Yes…thank you. You're also a great friend…my friend. Steer clear of the in-crowd, boy. Be more social you hermit…that is my final wish." As she finished her last sentence, tears sprang into action.  
  
"Goodbye…"He hugged Sakura, and she wrapped my arms around him.**  
  
"Hello Cerise!" Katherine popped up with her flirty gaze on Akira. Sakura bit her lip as her chain of cherished memories faded away, thanks to Katherine Kaleen.  
  
"Hello Kitty…" Sakura replied, looking at Katherine in disgust. She only called her Kity because…well its part of the plan. Katherine piqued up.  
  
"WHERE?! Oh my gosh, like-I like-love Hello Kitty!" Katherine looked around frantically. Sakura sighed. Akira on the other hand was amused.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked, wishing Katherine would disappear. Her high pitch voice gives Sakura headaches.  
  
"Like-come eat with us! We like-have like-13 members now!" Katherine began clapping wildly. Sakura blinked.  
  
"Um…you go on ahead first, Kitty! Me and Sakkie will be there soon." Akira replied, seeing Sakura in pain just from the presence of Katherine. Katherine stopped smiling.  
  
"Sakkie…? Reminds me of Sakura." Sakura shot a cautioned glance at Akira as he faked a smile.  
  
'Wonder what hell he'll do now…' Sakura watched as Akira…surprisingly come up with a good excuse.  
  
"Sakura is Cerise's middle name," Akira laughed, continuing on, "She hates it when I call her Sakura so I shorten it to Sakkie!"  
  
Sakura smirked as Katherine nodded stonily at Akira's excuse, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then she quickly lost the stoic and regained her airhead attitude.  
  
"Alright…it's just that I remember a little dweeb back in 7th grade…you should have seen the fat ass!" Katherine laughed, the harsh comment hit Sakura right in the face. She would have rather have bricks or cement hit her instead. Slowly, she backed away from Katherine slowly; the temptation of beating Katherine's face in was growing wildly.  
  
"Well, lata, ya'll!" Katherine bounced airily away, unknown of 'Cerise' whose blood was boiling. Akira rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura jerked away.  
  
"Let's go." Akira nodded at her command, knowing she was pretty steamed at the in-crowd. Sakura's heels clicked hastily against the floor. It looked like she was stopping yet didn't put much force into it. Akira made sure to stay a distance away. She may not look it, yet she is very far from serene. Sakura pushed the double sided doors out, a sweet smile plastered on her face. As her emerald eyes took in the scene before her, she the smile disappeared. Akira stared alongside her.  
  
"_Shut up my bitches_!" Tomoyo snapped as she clung onto Syaoran.  
  
"What's up baby? You haven't touched a bit of your food." She whined, looking like a little brat sitting on Santa's lap…  
  
"That's because you made it." He retorted, sighing.  
  
"**That little bitch…**" slipped out of Sakura's mouth and all heads turned to her and Akira's direction.  
  
**Icy Blue -** Hello! It's been a long time since my last update and it's a bit shorter than usual. Sorry. Also, if there's a lot of typos, please look beyond those. I was being rushed by Dana De Birdie. (Ahem) Now, I hope you enjoyed reading this.  
  
Thanks to my _awesome_ reviewers: **Fanficpixie, Sieg1308, Carmela-chan, melomelocat , Karana , Princess Krystal01 , ChibiYuffie1 , INVU4URAQT , kura52 , Mysticalflame , lilsakura , kawaiitenshisakura , AnimeObsessionFantasy , Cherrysinger , heheangel kisses , Tsukuyomi of Fate , Lotus Dreams , lilqtazn35 , Lady Mystic Saria , Kagome21 , Sakura Lily2 , the nadja , Viky , sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE , Lifeandfriends , Bluelotus , Kimiko5 , stefanie johnson , Book Lover990 , sTar zZz , rynx , Spring Turkey , and lastly, angel-star-sakura !  
  
Thank you all! I would love to write you all a little note but I'm rushing to upload this, lol. I'll only reply to questions needed to be answered.**  
  
_Carmela-chan – I'll reveal a bit later what happened to Syaoran.  
  
Lotus Dreams - Yeah, I changed the title, it seemed a bit too long. Isn't everyone OCC, lol. Actually, I never typed that Syaoran blushed. And he didn't stammer because of Sakura. He stammered because he stared at his watch before, hinting that he needed to go somewhere. I'm sorry for not being clear.  
  
sTar zZz - We'll just have to find out about Akira's feelings of Sakura. (Smiles) I'll make sure…or try to end this fic happily. Don't worry._  
  
Again, thank you all who reviewed! Each review is worth a lot to me and sometimes…I er, read them more than once. (Sweatdrops) Thanks for all the reviews! I really mean it.  
  
I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Have fun reading and good luck with stuff, lol.  
  
P.S. - Sorry I I can't e-mail you guys because right after , I don't see the dot whatever.  
  
**Signing Off, Blue Icy.**  
  



	6. Chapter 5 Eat My Dust

**She was labeled Outcast. Kicked out of her school, her home, her country, she flees to the only place where peace will allow her to follow, the states. Three years later, she's coming back for more. Now it's her turn to label them. She is also back for sweet bitter revenge. Watch as she collides with Syaoran Li, the only person who looked passed her flab, and into her heart he went.**

Chapter 5 – Eat My Dust

"That little bitch…is my favorite song!" Sakura corrected herself enthusiastically.

"That little bitch…nana…little bitch," Sakura hummed with a content smile, attempting to look calm. Despite the expression that was on her face, Akira saw through and she really portrayed worry. He laughed and the others slowly joined in.

"Who sings it?" Tomoyo inquired, not laughing at all, a dry look on her face. Sakura and Akira began walking closer to them.

"Me." Sakura said smugly, it was time to replenish her pride. Tomoyo bit her tongue, amethyst eyes looking sharply as Sakura sat next to Syaoran, her Syaoran.

"You don't seem famous," Tomoyo spat, her disliking of Sakura grew. Veronica shot a dark look at Tomoyo, screaming, "We need to talk."

"Well, I never said I was famous, did I?" Sakura shot back, a smug smirk on her face. Tomoyo resisted the urge to slap her. Dark looks from the girls landed on Tomoyo. But sharp looks from the guys were centered on Cerise. Chris stood up from his spot and shoved Akira away from Sakura saying,

"Move," briefly before sitting at the very same spot. He gave her a heart-melting smile, that girls would faint instantly at, but instead, Sakura was stoic.

"Are you asking me to check if there's food stuck in your teeth? I don't see any food for the record, but there is ignorance lodged in your pebble brain." She stated calmly. Chris blinked before turning away, everyone was laughing at him.

"Burned!" Jamie laughed, hugging a hesitant Veronica.

"She dissed you, dude!" Timmy would have continued on but stopped quickly as Chris glared at him.

"Diss on you!" Rickey hooted, immune to the daggers shot at him from Chris. Tess cleared her throat. But the silent Syaoran just frowned at Chris.

'He should improve his behavior. Some girls just don't like up straight flirting. And that girl probably doesn't like- wait…isn't her name…C…C-something…'

"I think-Dana has an announcement!" She exclaimed perkily. Kitty sneered at her.

"I think I would know if Dana wants to say someth-"

"Actually, I do, Kitty!" Dana snapped, then turning to Tess. She smiled sugary.

"Tess, you are amazing! No wonder you're the cheerleading captain!" Dana complimented then turned to the rest of the gang. Tess stuck her tongue out at Katherine.

Akira watched from his place, very interested in the tension between the too cerulean eyed girls. He grinned, he discovered some dirt, now he's got to dig it.

"Anyway…I'm having a party this weekend!" Dana clapped her hands together and grinned, catching everyone's attention.

"Obviously, you guys have to be there! I don't care what you to do but get a date." She commanded.

"Meet at my mansion at 8:00, sharp. If you don't get in there by 8:00, you won't be able to attend it." She finished, eyeing them all sharply. Her gaze lingered on Rickey a bit longer and she snapped her attention to Katherine.

"Kit, you're going with Chris." She stated, watching Katherine nod. Sakura's shocked eyes stared at those two.

'Why is Katherine taking commands?! She should go out with who she wants to! And it's sure as hell obvious Katherine doesn't want to go with that stupid ass, Chris!' Sakura stepped forward to open her mouth. She stopped abruptly as she felt a tug on she shirt. She glanced back and smiled dryly.

'Akira…I should have guessed.' Akira coughed, exaggerating it more than he should of. Sakura smirked.

"Need cough drop?" She teased, staring into his eyes.

"No, but it seems like you need a chill pill." Akira shot back, being serious. Sakura felt somewhat…repelled. Akira was always joking around when she was. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you getting worked up on this? You rarely bad mouth something Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura gasped as Akira spoke her legal name aloud. She frowned in confusion.

"What-what are you talking about?!" She shot back, rage kicking into her system. Akira smiled coyly.

"Are you mad that Tomoyo is sitting on your lover boy?" He inquired, a mocking silence followed him. Sakura's face contorted in objection. But she still casted a look over the couple.

"Syaoran is not my lover boy! We're not even friends!" She hissed, trying with all her might to keep her voice low. "What is up your ass?!" Sakura twitched, Akira seriously irritated her. Akira smirked…repulsion and delight was mixed on him.

"Just joking Sakkie." He ruffled her auburn hair, aware of vivid viridian eyes following his every move.

"I just wanted you to admit you like Syaoran Li." He stated. "But it seems you're too stubborn to realize you crush on him," he teased. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You are a very intelligent boy, Akira Huang! Although carrying knowledge, you don't carry the truth." She shot at him, a sharp glared placed on Akira. "You know me well. And you know I'm grumpy because-just look at Dana! She's bossing Katherine around-telling her who to date! Are you not a bit outraged?" She questioned, feeling the blood boiling within her. Akira ignored her question and walked back to the gang, Sakura following suit. She could make out a mumbling of,

"_Then why did you curse Tomoyo_…"

"Oh, Tomoyo you are going with…Syaoran." Dana announced, making Tess and Lexy frown. Dana turned to the two who came back from their little talk. She bit her lips.

"Oh no…I screwed up!" She squealed disgustedly. "There's only you two left and you both are…sister and brother!" Sakura opened her mouth instantly.

"We're not brother and sister we're-"

"**We're-lovers!**" Akira quickly intercepted, causing a gasp from all the girls. Syaoran quickly glanced up from boredom. Sharp amber eyes landed on the two.

"I suppose that's settled then, isn't it Dana? We all have dates but me-"

"Syaoran, you know damn well you're going with Tomoyo!" Dana snapped, glaring at Syaoran. He returned the glare.

"Seems like you suddenly replace my father," he spat out, "I'm not going with Tomoyo Daidouji. There's nothing you can do to make me go with her." Dana frowned, her lavender eyes flashed in anger.

"You will do what I say-or…or you're eliminated from our group!" Veronica chipped in, sneering at Syaoran.

"I never even wanted to join this group! You all treat people outside this group like shit!" He yelled out, shooting up from his seat. Tess scoffed.

"If you never wanted to join this group, why have you been in it so long?" She inquired, feigning curiosity. Syaoran smiled…a genuine smile.

"**Sakura wanted me to.**" He stated calmly. Shocked emerald eyes stared. Other eyes of various colors snapped to Syaoran.

_"Goodbye Sakura…you're a great friend. Don't ever let jerks bully you for your outer appearance." She looked at into his eyes for the final time._

"Yes…thank you. You're also a great friend…my friend. Steer clear of the in-crowd, boy. Be more social you hermit…that is my final wish." As she finished her last sentence, tears came out, oh joy…

"**That fat crazy bitch?**" Tomoyo hissed. Syaoran glared at her most dartingly.

"You didn't even know her so back off Tomoyo!" He exclaimed, almost twitching in annoyance. Now it was time the men stepped in. Jamie stepped in first.

"You joined because a wrench wanted you to? That is pathetic Syaoran." Jamie stated. Timmy was now circling Syaoran, observantly.

"You know…I always knew you had a thing for the fat ass. It's kind of sad, after all these years, you still think of her." He remarked, laughing shortly after.

"Actually…" Rickey stepped in, "she was one of a kind…the most fat, ugliest, most disgusting, thing ever. I understand how you would like her-"

"I may not have met this girl, but by this entire riot she's causing, she must have been some hell of a bitch!" Chris commented airily. Syaoran leered at them all, anger unsuppressed. In a huff, he began stomping away, cursing them all.

Heavy silence fell over the group. Tomoyo looked like she was near tears; Dana looked frustrated, trying to comfort Tomoyo. Veronica was beyond rage but plastered a pink glossy smile. Tess was chatting eminently happy with Lexy. Katherine through the whole time was eyeing Tess with distaste. Timmy started rough housing with Ricky at some point. Jamie was starring at Dana, serious in thought. Chris was trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at Sakura.

Through it all, Sakura and Akira watched in silence. She turned to Akira.

"I'm..." she started but paused, as if unsure what she was going to say. Akira smiled and pushed her forward.

"Go after him." Emerald eyes stared him down critically.

"Are you mad? I haven't talked to the guy for what…3 years?! I came back with a changed name, he acts like a jerk, and you, my dear cousin expect me to talk to him?" She asked, sardonic. Akira nodded.

"In the States, you wouldn't stop talking about him!" He accused, "Oh, Syaoran is so great! My first friend…he's so cute! Oh, I love him!" He added in an unnatural high vocal. Sakura laughed sarcastically.

"I did not say those things!" She retorted.

"Did so! Maybe not exactly those words but I know what you think dear cousin, we have a special connection." Akira said, pointing to her, then to him. Sakura threw her hands up in exhaustion. Through the whole conversation, they kept their voices at high furious whispers. Akira shoved Sakura forward again.

"Listen, just go ok?" Akira smiled as Sakura began walking. Suddenly she turned back, glaring at him.

"Yes?" He inquired, amused really.

"**Eat my dust.**" She gave him thumbs up and took off.

"That's my girl…" Akira smirked.

**(Sakura)**

"Where is he…" Her eyes darted around the courtyard.

"Too much dang trees and flowers…" she grumbled.

"But trees and flowers supply us with oxygen." A voice behind her stated. Sakura whirled around and saw no one. She blinked in surprise.

"Ghost?" She inquired, a bit confused.

"No, look up Sherlock." It said mockingly, it called her a dude! Emerald eyes shot up in rage.

"You so did not call me a dude, dude!" Sakura remarked, sticking her tongue at Syaoran. He sat and perched on a cherry blossom tree.

"What do you want?" He asked, wanting to get straight to the point. Sakura was going to retort to his rudeness but stopped. Flashes of them together in 7th grade returned. Sweet memories returned to haunt her. Cloudy emerald eyes stared up at him.

"You've changed…" escaped her lips.

"Excuse me?" He inquired quirking an eyebrow up in perplexity. Sakura shook her head, signaling nothing.

"I came to see how you were doing…you seemed upset when you guys argued about…that girl." Sakura managed to speak, trying her hardest not to let her voice crack. She was being too emotional, just because he joined the in-crowd for her…-wait. She never even wanted him to join! Syaoran glanced down at her. His amber eyes scanned her.

"Came to see how I was doing? Girls like you aren't that simple. You came here for a reason. Like oh, maybe to flirt?" He stated dull amber eyes bored through enraged emerald ones. Sakura leered at him cynically.

"Girls like me?! What does that mean?" She asked, sneering.

"Girls that crave for popularity, girls who argue on clothes, like pink-"

"Syaoran Li, you are a total stereotypical jackass!" Sakura shouted up, beginning to stalk away.

"Wait-I'm sorry!" Syaoran sighed, _Cerise was already gone, and he was eating her dust._

**Blue Icy**: AIyah, sorry for late update. (_Again_) I'm almost sure I drove someone nuts, probably me. I rewrote this chapter 4 times, unsatisfied. Right now, it looks fairly good to me accept the shortness. Sorry that for. Also, sorry for the grammar and spelling mess ups. I'm not really good in grammar department but I'm sure I probably made only 2 or 3 spelling mistakes. Please excuse those, as long as you can read it, it's right right?

_Carmela-chan_: Well I supose it seems that Tomoyo is dating Syaoran in the 4th chapter. But if you look closely, dear Syaoran is repulsed by her. (**Smiles**) I hope this chapter made it clear to you whether those two are dating or not.

_Cherrysinger_: Aww, it feels so nice to know I have at least one faithful reviewer! (Pats Sarah on head) You're name is Sarah right? Lol.After reading this chapter, you understood why Syaoran was "part" or the in-crowd! And yeah, your school sounds really cool. At my school, half the in crowd are super cool and the other half just scare me. The interesting part is that both halves get along.

_Fanficpixie_: Hmm, you have one of the longest reviews, hun. Don't we all love action, lol. Sorry to burst your cute little bubble but...err...yeah, Sakura didn't tell Syaoran her real name. This is typical isn't it? I'll be sure to at least update to the part where Sakura reveals her true idenity! (_Just for you_) Yeah, catch you later!

_Sun_: I've considered your suggestion, I do find it interesting. (**Smiles**) But I'm not sure about making Syaoran jealous...just yet. Since he believes he just met Cerise Huang.

_LiLAznDevil_: You bet she will!

_Eagle 07_: Lol, I'd like to rush into the part where Syaoran's story starts but just wait, please. I'm working extra hard on that part, I want it perfect! Let's just say that's there's a funky twist revealed later.

_angel-star-sakura_: I wasn't going to put Tomoyo in the fanfiction first, but then someone asked me to put Tomoyo in. And before that, Dana De Birdie made me consider puting Tomoyo in.

**Blue Icy**: Erm erm erm, I had a crazy idea and decided to make a forum dedicated to fanifction and anime. (Nervous) If anyone would like to join, the link is in my bio. Again, thanks to all the lovely reviewers and silent readers!

Signing Off,

Blue Icy

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all enjoy your meals**


End file.
